The last ceremony
Previous Quest Info Everything is ready. It's time to reveal who the celestial sorcerer really is! Objective Go to Ceremony: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: (The ceremony will be later tonight...) (Will everything be okay?) Nyx: The clothes are all done! Helena: I'm looking forward to this. When are we going? Magda: Sir Xavier will meet us there. We're waiting for Lord Balfey. Balfey: I'm here! Magda: How is your mother? Balfey: A doctor visited her. But I spilled the beans and Father scolded me. Magda: He should- Balfey: I can make up for it this time! I designed a great outfit! Magda: Is that so? Balfey: Just wait until the ceremony! Helena: Well, we'll be late if we don't go now! Magda: Yes! Story Chat 2 Magda: I'm here. Celestial Sorcerer: Lady Ellenstein, I was waiting for you! Where are your people? Magda: Um, they're here too. Celestial Sorcerer: Then let's be quick. Thank you for attending this event. It will be the last ceremony I hold. Noble A: Are you leaving us? Noble B: Are you going to abandon us?! You haven't blessed me yet! Celestial Sorcerer: No. After tonight, the old world will die. I will use my magic to move Finsel into the new world! Noble A: What does the new world look like? I'm worried. Noble B: What will happen to my relatives in the Lionheart Kingdom.? Celestial Sorcerer: It's alright. Everything is the same as in the old world! Noble B: Is this true? Celestial Sorcerer: Yes. Let us pray for the Sun, Moon, and Stars to return. Lady Ellenstein, it is time for the Sun and Moon to appear. Magda: Okay, I'll tell them. Xavier: I have more important things to ask before you continue. Celestial Sorcerer: Wait, aren't you one of Lady Ellenstien's assistants? Go back. Xavier: Yes, but since I haven't dressed up, I'm still... An archmage of the Spiral Spire. I want to ask you about your 'skills'. Noble A: There's someone on the stage! Noble B: It's the infamous mage, Sir Xavier. Xavier: For the meteor showers, you just checked the records in Finsel's Archives and knew they occurred at this specific time of the year. While the people who worked in the Archives were bribed, I got them to talk. They have evidence you went there before holding these ceremonies. Celestial Sorcerer: ...Do you know what are you talking about? A mage questioning me, the son of the Sky Goddess, at this very moment?! Xavier: Are you going to turn me into a beast? I'd love to see you try. For the rain, one of my Rayorcan friends told me that the clouds are different from a normal cloud. As long as you keep an eye on them, you'll be able to make accurate predictions. But the weather always changes. You can't be accurate every time. So for that... You use magic. Celestial Sorcerer: Nonsense! As a child of the Sky Goddess, I can't use magic! Xavier: Oh...? Can you make it rain now? Celestial Sorcerer: ...Damn. (Everyone is watching. I'll be done for if I refuse.) Fine! Since you asked, I should listen to what you have to say. Then Mr. Archmage. Everyone, if you are willing to lend your energy, please step forward. Magda: (Only some of the people are hesitant.) Celestial Sorcerer: Thank you for your support. Let us pray! The Sun, Moon, Stars... Brothers and Sisters... Let thunder strike! Magda: (There's thunder now?!) Celestial Sorcerer: Now, show those people who dare question me! Rain! Magda: (And it's raining?!) Noble A: It's raining! Celestial Sorcerer: (Haha, look at this! Oh, I should be more serious.) Do you believe me now? Xavier: Go open the window. Celestial Sorcerer: What? Magda: (There are only stars in the sky!) Xavier: This is magic. You have people hear the sound and create an illusion. You ordered someone to put aside a bucket of water. As for the rest... You hid ice cubes under the table. Celestial Sorcerer: That's... Xavier: I used the same technique to create the illusion of rain. I didn't expect you to fall for it. Aside from that, the rest are lies. I can't accept your use of magic as a means to steal money from others. The weather should not be used by anyone or anything. A force of nature cannot be controlled. Celestial Sorcerer: That's...! Nyx: There's no such thing as the end of the world! What you're referring to appeared in a collection of fables called 'The Lazy Farmer'! Celestial Sorcerer: Impossible! How could I read such a vulgar book? Nyx: The author is a famous astronomer. The title is to make fun of himself on how he's just a lazy man who only knows how to look at the sky. Celestial Sorcerer: ... Are you all mocking me? Lady Ellenstein, I trusted you! Magda: I don't think you understand. You cheated so many people of their money and property. You should be punished. Heather: The Sky Church will never allow you to abuse the name of the Goddess! Celestial Sorcerer: Damn. These people are jealous and want to condemn me! Noble A: Uh... Noble B: Since Sir Xavier the Archmage said that... Noble A: And the people from the Church... Magda: Return everyone's money! Celestial Sorcerer: ... ! Magda: He's running away! Balfey: Don't let him escape! Celestial Sorcerer: You fatty! Balfey: I am the young master of the Olineauxes! You wicked swindler, return my money! Magda: (Lord Balfey caught him!) Helena: The Guardsmen are already here. You're finished. Celestial Sorcerer: How could this be...! Guardsman: We are here to arrest the swindler! It's you, right? Follow us. Celestial Sorcerer: Ah, I... Nyx: I found the money and jewellery he stole! Magda: Well done! Sir Xavier, can you help keep everyone in order? The items should be returned to their original owners. Xavier: My pleasure. Everyone, tell me which of these belong to you. I will use magic, so don't try to lie. Noble A: Alright! I can get my money back! Noble B: I have donated this much! Magda: There's a spell that can tell when someone's lying? Xavier: Of course not. Magda: What...? (Sir Xavier also knows how to trick others.) Nyx: Okay, we have returned everything to the people here. The Guardsmen will handle the rest. Magda: That's good. Helena: What a waste of decorations. There's even food and drinks here. Magda: Lady Nyx also made nice clothes. Helena: Why don't we have some fun? Heather: Um, considering- Helena: You helped the Goddess expose the fool who pretended to be her child. She should reward you. Heather: I guess... Magda: It's better to have fun to end the night! This event is called the Celestial Dance. Not bad. Balfey: Hurry up! I'll make sure to surprise everyone! Survivor Balfey: What do you think? I'm pretending to be a survivor of the old world! Weather Wizard Xavier: Those weather mages... should look like this. Forecaster Nyx: Attention, everyone! It will rain tomorrow with a small chance of salmon falling from the sky! Choose a partner, Lady Ellenstein. You know how it works. Magda: (Everyone is... so beautiful!) (Who will you choose?) : Xavier : Weather Wizard Xavier: Celestial events shouldn't be controlled by anyone. But as a mage, it's true I try to manipulate some aspects of nature... I have mixed feelings. : Magda: Don't think like that now, Sir Xavier! : Weather Wizard Xavier: Lady Ellenstein and you partner, please set forward. One thing humans can't control is celestial events. They are gifts to the people around the world. Ah... Please enjoy this ball. : Noble A: Outside! Look! : Magda: (Huh?) (A meteor shower! Wait...) : Weather Wizard Xavier: I didn't use any spell. : Magda: So it's a real meteor shower? How beautiful! : Nyx : Forecaster Nyx: I wanted to be a forecaster for a long time! Doesn't this look good on me? : Magda: It does. (She's so cute.) : Balfey : Doomsday Survivor Balfey: This suit is my masterpiece. Even if the end of the world happens, I will survive. Do you want one? : Magda: ...I would rather pray for the world not to end. : Doomsday Survivor Balfey: Haha, only if that's the case. Weather Wizard Xavier: Lady Ellenstein and you partner, please set forward. One thing humans can't control is celestial events. They are gifts to the people around the world. Ah... Please enjoy this ball. Noble A: Outside! Look! Magda: (Huh?) (A meteor shower! Wait...) Weather Wizard Xavier: I didn't use any spell. Magda: So it's a real meteor shower? How beautiful! Weather Wizard Xavier: Because celestial events always change, you should cherish them even more. Story Chat 3 Magda: (I saw the meteor shower.) (I feel very lucky...) Maid: My Lady, there was another meteor shower! Magda: Yes, I also saw it. Maid: I made a wish. Magda: Huh? Maid: I can't say it or else it won't come true. Magda: I see. Maid: I still need a bit of luck. While I can't rely on others, I will continue to work hard. Magda: I'm happy for you. Maid: I'm sorry that I believed the celestial sorcerer... Magda: It's not your fault. He was using others for his own gains. Maid: OK... Magda: I want to have dessert now. It should be fine, right? Maid: How about a small piece of cake? Magda: Yes, please! Category:Event Quests Category:Celestial Phenomena Event Category:Transcript